


A Toast to the New Us

by Zerotaste



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingers in Mouth, M/M, Nipple Play, Spoilers to the end of Episode 5 Chapter 34, Torture mentioned in passing, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste
Summary: Eyes fall closed naturally as his lips press against Chikage’s and the other matches him in speed. It’s uncharacteristically slow for them, tender, like the start of a new chapter for them both. Pushing in deeper he parts his lips, wanting to taste the alcohol on his tongue and the lingering sweetness from the marshmallow he’d shoved inside his mouth earlier. This isn’t December and April pressing one another up against a wall desperately, eager to burn off adrenaline after a high stakes. This is Hisoka and Chikage, one of them may still have one foot in that world but even he’s starting to learn what it means to live outside of it.
Relationships: Mikage Hisoka/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	A Toast to the New Us

**Author's Note:**

> This picks up maybe ten to fifteen minutes after them deciding to have a drinking competition, with one of them having gone inside and acquired alcohol to continue drinking outside together.
> 
> There are no real warnings for this fic, I bring up torture very briefly and while the sex is a bit rough it's not enough to warrant the rough sex tag.

“It’s still going?” Reaching down to the bottle by the side of the bench he twists off the top, refilling both their glasses. It’s not going to affect either of them but a drinking competition is a drinking competition, even if you’re still able to scale buildings flawlessly once you’ve become more alcohol than man. “…You’re still Chikage so it has to be.”

“I am.” From the way Chikage goes silent, opting to lift his now refilled glass to his lips instead of keep talking, he can tell he’s unsure on how much information he should give him. Hisoka understands, he’s not part of that world now, these aren’t things he needs to know. “There were setbacks, the traitor caused a domino effect larger than expected, that’s all I can say.”

The way April… Chikage’s expression holds, he can tell there’s more he wants to share. They used to share everything about missions with each other, be partners, it has to be weird to now do this. Hisoka wouldn’t tell anyone but he knows that’s not the danger. Living so freely right now he is at risk and if he’s captured by someone who recognises him as December, by The Organisation, by the one he had infiltrated for their mission in Japan or by someone else, it’s best the last things he knows are from over a year ago.

“So you’ll be here for a while…?” Lifting his own glass to his lips he takes a mouthful. He doesn’t want to imagine life without April… Chikage again just after getting his memories and him back.

“You’re stuck with me for at least a few years, more ideally.” The topic is a hard one, while Chikage’s still shackled to The Organisation he can’t have true freedom for himself. If he’s ordered to leave the mission or it gets an early completion, he’ll have to comply with orders to head back to HQ and get a new assignment. It’s safe to say that his long term mission as Chikage is the most personal freedom he’s ever had since being recruited. He may still have to keep up with the workloads from two jobs but being able to join a theatre troupe is something he never would have been able to do during previous missions.

“Ideally… so April would disrupt a mission just to spend more time with me?” Quirking his lips into a cheeky smile he looks back up to him. “Gross.”

The look on his face is priceless, it’s one he’s missed greatly. One of annoyance, with an undercurrent of fondness no matter how much he tries to deny it.

“That’s not what I said.” A hand comes up to tap the back of his head playfully, there’s a little more force to it than there needs to be but the two of them have never been particularly gentle with one another. “That sounds more like something you’d do if someone bribed you with marshmallows.”

“Depends on how high quality the marshmallows are…” April’s reactions are so fun. He’s changed a lot, especially when he’s around others but when they’re alone he seems to revert right back to who he was before. No complicated lies, no bastard personality or fake smiles. Hisoka can tell that everything has taken a toll on him but he’s so, so close right now to the April he’s always known.

He’s missed this without even knowing he missed it, even if he’s only just remembered who April is, all those months, that entire year of him being gone has rushed back with full force to hit him. He can’t imagine if he was in April’s shoes… Chikage’s shoes. That’s going to take some getting used to. Their designations on their final mission together hadn’t had them working together often. When they had been together it had been in the hideout where their assumed identities for the mission were cast aside, or during night missions; December, April and August responding to the call rather than Hisoka, Chikage and Misha.

“How do they all put up with you?” He sighs, shaking his head before taking a drink.

“The same way you did.” Okay well not really the same, their relationship had been characterised by bickering and sniped comments about each other every moment they could. After a few years their arguments had started to end in another way and ah, that’s something they haven’t brought up at all. “…actually not like that.”

April laughs, it doesn’t last long and ends with a raised eyebrow in his direction but it’s a laugh, genuine and free of what he forces into his laughter these days.

“I wouldn’t put it past you though.” As nice as it was to see him laugh like that, he reaches out an arm to shove him in retaliation. “No really, none of them?”

Reaching into his bag of marshmallows he shakes his head. It’s crossed his mind a few times, he can’t deny that but even without his memories, he’d had a feeling there was someone missing. Even if he had, even if sharing a room with Homare had evolved into something more or if he’d accepted any of Azuma’s advances, he now knows they couldn’t have given him what he really needs. He’s too cruel in bed, too mean. With April, that’s what always felt right. Something was twisted inside both of them thanks to The Organisation, arousal at violence, the thrill of being chased, at the atrocities they’d had to commit on its behalf, but they’d always had each other to understand and fulfil those desires. And now they have each other again.

He has no doubts that Chikage, that’s who he is now and he needs to get used to that, still craves the same thing. He puts on a façade, nourished by pain and a desire for revenge that contrasts with the April he knows but with everything that’s changed, he’d be amazed if those needs have too.

“That’s unlike you.” Chikage sounds far too annoying letting the comment fall from his lips.

“Too much work.” That’s a lie, it wouldn’t have taken any work to let the nights he snuck into Azuma’s room turn into something else. “And they’re not…”

He understands what he’s trying to say with the missing words, nodding at the look Hisoka gives him. It’s not romantic in the way that some may interpret it but it still raises a tension between them that he hasn’t felt since the shortly before the last time he and April were together. That had been a few weeks before _that_ night, April hadn’t been home long enough then for them to. They’d assumed there would always be a later where they’d have the chance to, planning for the mission had been more important at the time.

“Have you…?” Neither answer would surprise him and Chikage is different, he doesn’t know him as intimately as he knew April.

“A few times.” He takes a sip from his glass following the words. “Information gathering, blackmail material.”

The statement is followed by a weird expression. April had always talked down that method of getting what they needed, while December had been more than willing to utilise it when it was the easiest solution.

“That desperate…?” He leaves out any digs at them needing someone to fill that role in the team with himself gone. He’ll be mean, but not that mean. He simply wants to foster the growing tension between them until it breaks and they end up making up for the time they’ve lost together. Hang on, that sounds a bit sappy, gross.

He gets a glare, one that he can only respond to with a sly smile. Keeping eye contact he pulls another marshmallow between his lips, slowly chewing on it as he waits for Chikage’s response.

“Bold coming from someone who couldn’t get any action.” There it is, both of them know exactly where this is ending up. All it will take is someone being the first to make a move.

“At least I could’ve gotten better than corrupt old salarymen…” He laughs slightly at his own words, just a small, quiet laugh but enough to get a visible reaction on Chikage’s face. “…to think April would have lowered his standards that much.”

He mutters the last words just loud enough for Chikage to hear, absolutely loving the way his eyebrow twitches while he waits for a response.

“Or maybe that was my standards raising.” Asshole.

He feels like he should have an equally as petty response to throw back at Chikage but none comes.

Between them that moment holds, Chikage’s eyes locked on his own, tension at breaking point. All one of them needs to do is make a move. December always was the more shameless one wasn’t he? April’s always had a bit too much trouble admitting his feelings. Placing his glass down on the bench where it won’t be knocked, he leans forward. 

Eyes fall closed naturally as his lips press against Chikage’s and the other matches him in speed. It’s uncharacteristically slow for them, tender, like the start of a new chapter for them both. Pushing in deeper he parts his lips, wanting to taste the alcohol on his tongue and the lingering sweetness from the marshmallow he’d shoved inside his mouth earlier. This isn’t December and April pressing one another up against a wall desperately, eager to burn off adrenaline after a high stakes mission. This is Hisoka and Chikage, one of them may still have one foot in that world but even he’s starting to learn what it means to live outside of it.

Pulling back from the kiss, only the sounds of their breathing break the silence. Lips parted, eyes still on one another, knowing that the next time they lean in, they won’t part.

“We shouldn’t do this out here.” Chikage speaks, voice lowered.

“Azuma’s the only one who’d remember if he saw by now…” Most of the younger ones should have fallen asleep and few of the adults can actually hold their alcohol. “We’ve done it in worse places.”

At lot of his memories may still be fuzzy but he can remember some very risqué choices April and December had made when arousal had gotten too strong to ignore. Most of that recklessness had been burnt off by the time they reached their 20s but not all of it.

“You standards might be that low but,” Sighing to himself, Chikage swallows down the rest of his glass. “Come on there’s a love hotel walking distance from the dorms, I’ll pay.”

Standing up now that he’s given his all too sensible solution, Chikage turns to wait. It’s kind of a shame, bending him over the bench out here and teasing him about how if he’s too loud he’ll wake people up sounds fun. However for comfort and the fact that this is rather significant for the both of them to be falling back into old habits after so long, having a real bed is definitely the better choice.

Picking up his bag of marshmallows he hugs them to his chest. Should he take along the bottle? There’s no point. He will at least follow Chikage’s suit in draining his glass so that he can’t pretend he won that competition because Hisoka didn’t finish his final drink.

Standing up himself a rush of relief tinged with excitement flows through him. When he’d gotten his memories back, the ones of him with April had come right alone with them. He’d been worried his hatred would continue to blind him and that it would all be a thing of the past. He’d expected him to trample upon all of that and the lasting feelings that had come along with his memories. Drinking the vial would have erased those for him, he wouldn’t have had to go on with memories of something that will never be again. Thankfully things hadn’t turned out that way. Thankfully Chikage doesn’t hate him. Thankfully, he wants to go back to what they haven’t been able to have in so long.

For once when Chikage opens the door to room 103, there’s no sounds of a gaming computer in action or console game playing. The room is eerily quiet as he grabs his wallet, Itaru must still be at the party. No one will miss them. They’ll sneak back in before anyone realises they’re gone and blame any memories of them not being there on people drinking too much to remember details.

\-----

“If someone’s watching the camera feed they’ll think you’ve got some weird marshmallow kink.” Chikage comments as they walk through the hall to their room.

“I do.” He jokes, pausing in putting another between his lips. “I’ll show you Chikage… it’s fun.”

“I’ll pass.” He can’t help but laugh at just how quickly Chikage shuts him down. Whatever a marshmallow kink might consist of, he knows Chikage would hate it for sure. “We’re here.”

The room is as it had appeared on the selection screen, basic, clean and tidy. Boots off, he makes to flop down on the bed, enjoying how even a love hotel bed is softer than his at the dorms. He can sleep literally anywhere but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t prefer comfortable places. Chikage isn’t a very comfortable place to sleep but he’s not bad as something to wrap himself around on a more comfortable surface. Chikage smells like April and April smells like home.

“Mmm, comfy…” Rolling over onto his back he meets Chikage’s eyes.

“I don’t remember saying we were coming here for you to nap?” Regardless of what he’s saying, his hands reach up for his glasses, pulling them off to set them beside the bed.

Watching him as he strips off his jacket, Hisoka pushes one last marshmallow into his mouth before deciding on how to go about restraining his target. Slowly he sits up, the bag joining Chikage’s glasses on the bedside table before he reaches out. He’s not as strong as Chikage is and out of practice but with the element of surprise on his side, he manages to pull him back onto the mattress and trap him beneath himself. Green hair splays out against the duvet and surprise mixes with arousal on Chikage’s face. It’s clearly been far too long since someone wrestled him onto a mattress. Sitting very purposely over his cock, Hisoka rolls his hips downwards before leaning forwards.

There’s a sound of protest as his lips meet Chikage’s and he clicks onto what he’s doing but he doesn’t try to resist too much as Hisoka pushes the marshmallow between Chikage’s lips. Pulling back and holding his jaw shut he watches as he chews, ensuring that he’s swallowing every last bit of the sweet treat despite the expression of disgust on his face.

“See, fun.” He only just keeps the laughter out of his words at Chikage’s expression.

Freeing Chikage’s jaw his hands start a new path as they slowly slide his white turtleneck up to reveal defined abs.

“I take it back this was all a mistake,” Chikage comments, though Hisoka knows well that he doesn’t actually mean those complaints. “I forgot how terrible you are.”

Smiling to himself he bends down once more, enjoying the sweetness of Chikage’s tongue as his hands continue to expose muscular skin. It feels so hot under his fingers, flexing with every breath he takes. Hisoka never had the body he has, even at the height of his active days he’d been more compact, faster, more flexible. Chikage has kept every bit of muscle April had, rock hard and dangerous. Scratching nails down his chest he deepens the kiss, signs of just how much he needs this become clear as a desperate edge slips in. Teeth pull on Chikage’s lower lip, seeing him hiss as he almost breaks the skin before easing back to something more tender. There’s so much he’s missed and so much to catch up on. It’s going to take more than one night together until they’re where they were once more. He doesn’t know what he would have done if he’d gotten back his memories of them and Chikage hadn’t wanted this back.

Beneath him he can feel Chikage’s chest starting to rise and fall faster, feel more insistence against his lips and the beginnings of his cock stirring against his ass. Breath shuddering into Chikage’s mouth he grinds down again, arousal rising at how he responds in kind by rolling his hips back up against him. Refusing to let their lips part just yet his fingers find Chikage’s nipples. Already erect he gives a small laugh into the kiss. April’s chest could be so sensitive, it probably still is. Closing fingertips around each he pulls, relishing the way Chikage’s breath hitches and his body follows the movement. Less than learning what he likes all over again they’re just picking up where they left off. Twisting his fingers hard he almost moans himself at the quiet groan he gets in response. Oh how he’s missed this.

Finally pulling back from the kiss he can feel spit connecting their lips, landing on Chikage’s chin as he pulls back. Making himself completely at home, he grinds his hips down again as he rests his weight fully over Chikage’s cock. Hisoka doesn’t feel any shame about how fast he’s starting to get hard and with Chikage almost fully erect beneath him, it would be impossible for him to. Is it just because it’s him? Or has it also been a while since Chikage last took a less conventional spin on information gathering? If that wasn’t just a lie to cover for the fact that he too hasn’t taken any one to bed since that night.

Eyes dragging down his body he takes in everything that his hands have been feeling, the well trained body and the scars that mark it. Some are new, something that looks like a bullet has grazed his right hip. That wasn’t there before. Digging his nails in as he tugs on Chikage’s nipples once more, he waits until he feels his cock stiffen further and a groan catches in his throat before releasing them. As Chikage relaxes back against the mattress his breathing is the loudest sound in the room, it’s still so easy to get him worked up if you know what you’re doing.

Pushing his turtleneck upwards he exposes more skin, taking in every newly revealed inch until Chikage decides to help in stripping off, pulling it over his head and letting it fall to the mattress. There aren’t too many new marks but those that aren’t familiar to him stick out like sore thumbs. Most of them are in line with Organisation taught torture techniques… Chikage had said they’d interrogated him after August’s death. Sucking in a breath he lets his fingers brush over the scars, the burns on his forearms, the way that as he gets down to his hands, it’s undeniable that a few of his fingers were broken without being set correctly. That’s all a part of being in that world though. April has suffered far worse, the part of this that hurts is knowing why he suffered these particular injuries.

Before the mood can disappear he reaches up to his biceps, nails catching on the skin and dragging down his arms hard. A hiss leaves Chikage’s lips as red marks follow, what Chikage needs right now isn’t pity, nor dwelling on things that can’t be changed. Bringing his hands back to Chikage’s chest he leaves the same red lines down his chest. Thinking about what he’s been through can wait, right now there are more pressing matters. Moving down his body he leans forwards, teeth latching onto a nipple and biting down hard. Something about what he’s done must have gotten Chikage to let his guard down. A sharp moan leaves his lips, trailing off as Hisoka continues to abuse his nipple, his fingers reaching up to the other, ensuring it gets the same treatment.

As he gets himself properly into position, wriggling into something resembling comfort on tightly muscled thighs, he lets himself enjoy how good it feels to rub his own cock against something. He’s being strangely selfless. The combination of it having been so long and his determination to prove that he’s still capable of ruining him is doing strange things to him. Continuing to rock his cock lazily against Chikage’s leg, he mouths against his chest, intercepting with sharp bites that he knows will leave marks. Chikage will have to avoid bathing at the same time as others or go to the hideout to do so unless he wants them to be seen. Smiling to himself at that thought he bites down harder, sucking at the skin until satisfied that it’ll last for days.

“Still a sadist then?” Chikage sounds as amused by his antics as he does breathy.

“You get off on it…” Moving over to his other nipple he gives that a hard bite for good measure, before relaxing off, tongue licking over and around the tortured bud.

Slowly pushing himself upwards he takes in the damage he’s done. Bites and nail marks cover Chikage’s chest, his nipples swollen and red. Turning his gaze to Chikage’s face he’s pleased to it flushed, lips parted and still shining with spit as he stares back up at him with a hint of warmth in his cold blue eyes. Reaching forwards he presses two fingers between those lips, enjoying how easily Chikage accepts them, his tongue wrapping around them as he pushes them further inside and cheeks hollowing as he starts to suck in them. His own eyes flutter shut for a second, remembering just how good his mouth feels going through the same motions on his cock. With how long it’s been since he was with anyone he knows if he had him suck him off tonight he wouldn’t last long at all inside his mouth. Another time he’ll take advantage of that, for now he’ll just make sure Chikage isn’t out of practice.

Pushing in deeper his knuckles make contact with Chikage’s lips as his fingers force themselves to the back of his tongue. A muffled moan sounds around them as he started to fuck them into mouth, ruthless and deep, he knows Chikage can take far more than this. Spit pools at the sides of his mouth as Hisoka continues, dripping down the sides of his face and chin. It’s a good look, the thing that always suited April most was in those moments after sex when he was fucked out of his mind and covered in bodily fluids, too exhausted from his orgasm to move or complain about his state.

Closing his other hand over Chikage’s cock he can feel the heat through the fabric. There’s not much hiding anything with the lightweight sports pants he wears, the outline feels so defined as his hand rubs along the length. Pushing his fingers in deep once more he holds them there, excitement flares at the small gag Chikage gives as it gets too much. Ah, he has missed this. He doesn’t want to be too mean tonight but he can’t help himself. In the past he would have been far crueller. Maybe this is a sign of the turn things between them will take, still rough, still fuelled by instinct and need rather than romance but less reckless than before, something a little more stable.

Withdrawing his fingers he watches the long strand of spit connecting them back to Chikage’s still open mouth. For someone who’s entire personality has become lies and falsehoods, he’s so honest right now. Nothing about him tries to hide how turned on he is, nor how much he loves being wrecked like this. Wiping his fingers off on Chikage’s cheek there’s a quiet gasp from him in response to the act. He’s never able to admit it but he really does get off on being made a mess of. Lazily continuing to rub Chikage’s cock through his pants the idea of being sensible crosses his mind. They’re supposed to go back to the dorms and seamlessly blend back in with the festivities after they’re done here, using a condom would be easier for clean up but he never has been one to make things easy for April. While he can already tell there’s going to be something different about being with Chikage with how much he’s been twisted and broken, he’s still the same man deep down.

Moving off Chikage his hand reaches down to grip his own dick instead, sighing at the contact as he makes for the supplied condoms and lube. Fingers by passing over the condoms entirely he turns back to see if Chikage noticed, only to feel incredibly smug when he notices his eyes fixed on his hand. No matter how much he might grumble later that it’s a pain to be cum inside, Hisoka doesn’t miss the way his breath hitches as he comprehends what’s going on. April’s always been like that, a complete slut for him in bed, more of a whore than December ever was on honey trap missions but afterwards he’ll be nothing but complaints about how annoying he is for indulging him just the way he likes.

Eager is the first word that comes to mind as Chikage’s thumbs hook under his waistband to push his own pants down his thighs. If they’d planned this better he would have tied his hands after getting him shirtless. Ah well, there’ll always be other times. Dropping the lube on the mattress he shrugs off his cardigan and eyes fix on how slick the head of Chikage’s cock is with precum as it rests heavily against his hip. He does have a nice dick, Hisoka will admit that, he just happens to enjoy his ass a whole lot more. There’s no need for him to undress as much as Chikage has and looking at him completely nude on the mattress there’s a feeling of great satisfaction as he merely undoes his fly and pushes his jeans and boxers down enough to free his cock.

A shuddering breath leaves him as he slides a hand under Chikage’s body and takes a handful of his ass. Head tipping back into the pillows in response Chikage lifts his hips to allow him even more access. Grabbing again tighter he watches the sheer saturation of arousal on Chikage’s features and swallows thickly. He can’t hold back anymore. He’s been so, so patient in ruining Chikage to this point but the excitement within him is insistent. Wrapping a hand around his own cock he slowly pumps his length, moaning at how good it feels to finally get some relief. He can’t indulge himself too much just yet though, he wants Chikage marked inside and out by him once more.

“Can you still just take me...?” His own voice is breathy. April used to have no trouble relaxing enough for him to slide right in easily but there’s so much he’s missed of Chikage’s life now. Perhaps he does need a little easing into things if he really hasn’t gotten a lot.

“What do you think?” It doesn’t sound as smug as he likely intends, laced with arousal as he spreads his legs for him.

“Slutty…” He gives a small laugh, only to find a knee colliding with his thigh for the comment.

“Oi.” Chikage’s annoyance doesn’t stop his amusement one bit.

Rather than give Chikage the chance to run his mouth or attempt to fire some comment back at him he moves between his legs, pushing Chikage’s thighs backwards against his torso until his ass is on full display for him. Staring Chikage directly in the eyes he sucks on his tongue, letting spit collect in his mouth. He waits for just long enough that Chikage looks like he’s about to say something before letting his lips hang open, tongue sneaking past them to let saliva run off it, landing on his waiting hole as it splashes against his skin. It’s gross but nothing is more fun than debasing and degrading Chikage. He’s holding back tonight but the idea of being able to completely ruin and make a mess of him again in the future twists arousal within him tighter than anything else. If he did return completely to old habits tonight he wouldn’t last at all.

“You’re never going to change are you.” Chikage grumbles as a finger reaches down to drag through the spit, pressing inside slightly as it draws over his entrance.

“….nope.” His finger starts to slide in so easily, he lets it sink down to the second knuckle before pulling it back. Chikage definitely isn’t as out of practice as he could have been.

Finally he lets himself coat his cock in lube, moaning quietly as he closes his hand around it again and fisting it as he covers it generously. It feels good but he can’t let himself get carried away, the real prize is right in front of him. One hand beside Chikage’s shoulder, one on his dick he directs himself inside, head tilting back as heat overwhelms him. Chikage may be able to relax and take him easily still but he feels so suffocatingly tight around his cock as Hisoka pushes inside. There’s no need to take his time, nor ease Chikage into it but as he bottoms out, hips pressed flush against his ass he takes a moment for himself to breath and get used to how it feels to be inside him all over again. With Chikage working two jobs and the two of them being in different troupes it may be hard at times for them to be together, but they managed to get through April’s constant overseas travel just fine. Hisoka’s going to make sure he never goes that long without feeling this tight heat around him again.

Steadied and more used to the sensation of being inside him he pulls back out, other hand landing on the mattress as well, before slamming in hard. The moan that leaves him is shameless and underneath it he’s almost certain he heard a similar sound from Chikage. He looks so indecent like this, the flexibility from his agent training used to its full advantage as Hisoka leans forwards further, Chikage’s legs pressing closer to his torso as he picks up a steady rhythm fucking into him. As he starts to pick up the speed and moans leave his lips freely, he’s starting to regret having not stripped entirely himself. The heat of the room is swiftly getting stifling and he knows it won’t be long until his t-shirt is clinging to his body from sweat.

Pleasure is undeniable and increases fast. Like a switch being turned from one to one hundred, he starts to feel overwhelmed so suddenly. Losing himself in that he lets himself be selfish, only paying the slightest bit of attention to making certain that as he fucks into Chikage, he’s not missing his prostate. He’s too well practiced at how to fuck him to not do it unconsciously anyway. Their bodies fit together so easily and like this it would be easy to pretend that nothing had happened, it feels so much like before.

Putting all his weight back onto one hand he brings to other to Chikage’s jaw, squeezing it until it falls open before shoving two fingers inside once again. So readily he starts to suck on them again and while he can’t keep up both fucking his mouth and his ass, just holding them in his mouth is enough. Each tiny reaction he gives vibrates against his fingers and as Hisoka’s pleasure builds and he finds his hold on himself slipping more and more, they press in deeper. Once more Chikage gags around the fingers in his mouth, once more he holds them there until when he pulls them out, Chikage’s panting for breath. This time he coughs slightly, a groan following it as Hisoka thrusts in hard.

Hisoka knew he wouldn’t last too long once inside him with the lack of action he’s been getting but the heightened pleasure of his approaching orgasm hits him harder and more suddenly than expected. Teeth sinking into his own lip he tries to hold himself back. As much as he’s been almost selfishly seeking his own pleasure he doesn’t want things to end so fast. It feels too good inside Chikage and the expressions on his face as things start to pick up for him too are just amazing. If Hisoka could get him to moan and cry out his name he’d try but he knows Chikage’s never been that vocal in bed. That’s why it’s all the more satisfying when he gets anything from him at all.

Adjusting his angle so that he’s fucking more directly past his prostate a satisfying moan drips from Chikage’s lips, the sound of it low and raw is enough that Hisoka finds himself responding in kind. He can hold out just a little longer, self control in bed has never been his strong point, especially when it’s just the two of them. On missions December could be better behaved, keeping the objective in his head as he lulled targets into a false sense of security but there was never a need with April so why should there be with Chikage. He’s changed but deep down he’s still that grumpy, far too amusing to annoy guy that he’s spent half his life with.

Everything too much now his mind goes blank, only how close he is to orgasm registering properly. He can figure out from Chikage’s tells that he too is getting close but he’s unable to think too much about that. The sounds leaving his lips and the lewd sounds between them as he fucks him more desperately are the only things that properly break through the bubble of need that’s formed, urging him to finish and drop all thoughts about anything else. Body starting to shake he feels Chikage’s hands on either side of his chest bracing him, he hadn’t even realised his eyes had fallen closed. Opening them once more and focusing in front of him the expression on Chikage’s face almost does him in. Hair stuck to his forehead with sweat, spit still decorating around his mouth and mouth hanging open as each breath that passes his lips starts to sound like a moan.

Things stepping up once more he moans loud and desperately, he’s so, so close. There are no attempts to hold back nor to care about what Chikage’s feeling. Hisoka’s body is begging for him to just seek his own pleasure and that’s what he’s doing.

A breathy groan sounds beneath him and Chikage’s fingers tighten their grip on him as the heat around his dick tightens suddenly. He can feel him shudder slightly as his face contorts in pleasure and tilting his eyes down slightly he falters in his movements as he watches cum splash across Chikage’s chest. The fact Chikage came before him is surprising but more so is just how much it does for him to see him like this after so long. The second release sees his chin being decorated, the position he’s in perfect for messing him up so deliciously. As he picks up his pace to what it was Chikage tightens around him once more and pleasure wipes out any coherent thought.

He stills as his orgasm hits, buried deep inside Chikage as he spills inside him. From the way Chikage’s eyes flutter closed briefly he knows he can feel him filling him, his cock pulsing as he cums with a breathy moan. As his pleasure flows through him he can’t bring himself to move, knowing that as soon as he does, he’ll collapse. It’s been so long since he used that much effort and so long since he came that intensely. Drowsiness is already starting to hit as the peak of his climax starts to wane.

“No you don’t, get out of me before you even think of that.” Chikage’s voice reaches him through the haze of sleepiness and pleasure. “Oi, sleepyhead.”

Sighing to himself at the effort it takes to move he manages to get his body to pull backwards. While it’s annoying to move at all, the trickle of cum that follows as he pulls out makes it worthwhile, even more following as Chikage rights himself into a normal laying position. Reaching out lazily he scoops up what’s dripped out of him with a finger before wiping it on Chikage’s chest, adding it to the mess of Chikage’s own cum. Smiling to himself he lets out a little laugh.

“Messy…” He really is, there’s no way Chikage’s going to be able to return to the festivities without showering off.

“And whose fault do you think that is?” Shaking his head as Hisoka flops onto his side, Chikage’s still a little too high on pleasure to sound completely annoyed.

Given that fact and now being situated comfortably on the mattress, he reaches out. Both of them are in some kind of mess, his own pants still not done up and his t-shirt soaked with sweat but he doesn’t care. Wrapping himself around Chikage he pulls him into a tight hug. He’s far from the best body pillow and doing so is definitely getting cum on his shirt but that can be an issue for when Chikage drags them both out of the bed in about half an hour to clean up before their time’s up. For now he’s remembered who April is, he’s got him back and even though a lot has changed, this time he’s not going to lose him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this a bit early because I'm inpatient but it shouldn't be too long until act 5 is in game and people really keen to read are managing to unlock the later chapters, right?
> 
> If you’ve just finished act 5 and have come looking for content of these 2, welcome! I’ve been hoping we might get another few shippers from the en release so fingers crossed that actually happens. This is both to celebrate the en release of Chikage and to give any new hisochika fans something to read carrying on from act 5. I’m @ idolthirst on twitter and I struggle to shut up about them. 
> 
> I quite like the idea that Chikage either took on honey trapping jobs or had a fair amount of sex with strangers during his Year of Revenge because he just wanted to have any hint of feelings fucked out of him and yeah, he thought December was a traitor who was responsible for August’s death but while he would never have admitted it back then, he did miss that dick.


End file.
